A Glowing Bond
by LadyBaSingSe
Summary: Kataang OneShot. Love is a powerful thing. But in the hands of an equally powerful waterbender, it can cure even the most lethal wound.


**A/N: I'm not exactly sure where this idea originated from. This would take place sometime in 'The Awakening' episode, between Katara and Aang's first healing session and when he took off on his glider. I thought this was a cool idea, so I tried to see how it turned out on paper. I think it's neat, so review if you will. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last ****Airbender**** or any of the characters within it.**

--

A Glowing Bond

The room was dimly lit, candle flames flickering off of Katara's naturally tan skin. She was holding a long staff in her hand, playing with it between her fingers. Her eyes were an orange-blue while the light reflected in them, making them shimmer.

"It's pretty amazing. I mean, I know it's nothing compared to your other one, it being an antique and all, but I like it," she said, with a reassuring smile plastered on her face.

He was sitting with his legs crossed, looking down, trying to divert from her gaze.

"I guess. The other one was ruined anyway, so it's better than nothing."

She nodded, still beaming and set the glider down next to her.

"How's your back doing?"

Aang looked up and shrugged.

"Better, thanks to you," he replied, looking into her eyes for the first time in hours.

"Yeah, well, I can try again. If you think it will help, that is," she suggested, trying to maintain the connection.

"Oh, uh... sure."

He turned around so that she faced his back and put his hands on his knees as if to steady himself.

"Are you okay?"

Aang turned his head and looked at her, exhaling deeply.

"Yeah, you just sort of hit an area last time that..." he trailed off.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright. I'm ready." He turned back around and hung his head, closing his eyes.

There was a bowl of water sitting next to them, and she withdrew the liquid creating gloves of water on her hands. The water swirled and twisted as it began glowing a florescent blue and she placed her fingers softly on his back.

He just sat there, hunched over. He let out a breath that quivered before ending, and she stopped briefly. Noticing his respiration return to normal, she picked up again rotating her hands in circular motions.

She was watching carefully, searching for any sign of irregular breathing or discomfort, making sure she knew exactly what area to avoid and what was aggravating him the most. She wanted to be completely sure. She hating seeing him in pain.

"Katara?" his voice murmured weakly.

"I can stop if..."

"No, I just want to tell you something."

She nodded, but realized he couldn't see it.

"Oh, okay."

There was a brief silence, but it subsided.

"For a long time now, I've kind of been wanting to tell you something."

He paused again.

"Yes, Aang?"

"Oh, uh... sorry, never mind. It's not really... important."

Katara sighed.

She bent over and whispered in his ear. "Aang, you can tell me anything."

Her breath gave him the chills, and another quivering breath escaped from his throat.

"I-" he squirmed. She had hit the spot. "Aghhh..."

"S-sorry." Katara pulled away and attempted to put the water back into the bowl.

"No," he said nervously and grabbed her by the arm as if to stop her. "It's okay. It's not your fault."

"I, uh... okay." Her hands continued the process and she watched even more attentively, being cautious not to harass his tender wound.

"Katara?" he asked, his voice much stronger now.

"Yeah?"

Aang couldn't help but smile a bit.

"You're a wonderful person, you know that?"

She found herself smiling as well.

"Well, no one's ever said that before, but I-"

"You are," he cut her off, "And don't let anyone tell you differently. I've been thinking for a long time now, and I believe it's best that I finish this war alone."

"What?"

"I have to redeem myself for my failure in Ba Sing Se, Katara. It's not safe enough for you to aid me when I defeat Ozai. If anything happened to you... I don't know what I would do with myself."

"Aang, you're talking like you're crazy. This is my war too, and I'm as much a part of it as you are! They killed my mother... I can't... I won't stand back and wait for you to try and do this on your own."

He sighed.

"I won't let you. It was your right to fight, and you've done it. Ozai is my battle, the fire nation capitol is mine. It doesn't involve you."

"It involves me more than anything ever has. This is personal."

"If something happens to you-"

"If something happens to you, Aang, I wouldn't be able to help you. I wouldn't be there, and I'll regret it so much. It'd kill me."

There was silence.

"Why do you care so much?" he asked in a quiet tone.

"Why do you?"

He turned around and she withdrew her hands, still glowing. He faced her full on and leaned over to be closer to her.

"Because I love you."

He stretched even further and kissed her, shyly at first, but with increasing passion. She too slid closer to his body and placed her hands on his back, conveniently on his injury. He almost jerked away at the sudden touch, but sunk into it as her hands soothed the pain. The water began to turn a pale lavender color and the anguish he once felt completely expired.

"I love you too," Katara responded in a whisper and the water was set back into the bowl. She hadn't even notice what she had done.

Although the young Avatar's scar remained, the agony there, caused by Azula, was never felt again.


End file.
